ILS NOUS TIENNENT !
by Lying Cat
Summary: Harry et Draco n'ont jamais pensé aux conséquences de leur dérive, surtout quand le scandale éclate dans la Grande salle. SUITE DE "JE TE TIENS"
1. Chapter 1

**ILS NOUS TIENNENT !**

**Disclaimers : Les personnages appartiennent à sa divinité J.K. Rowling, sainte messagère de la bonne parole !**

**Résumé : Harry et Draco n'ont jamais pensé aux conséquences de leur dérive, surtout quand le scandale éclate dans la Grande salle. ****SUITE DE "JE TE TIENS"**

**Raiting : M (comme me l'ont expressément demandé certain lecteur, c'est un moment HISTORIQUE ! )**

**Slash : Harry POTTER/ Draco MALFOY**

* * *

><p>« Ils nous tiennent » pensa Harry avec horreur.<p>

Sa cuillère tomba dans l'assiette de potage à la courgette et éclaboussa la table dans une multitude de taches vertes. Seamus se pencha vers lui.

- Tout va bien, Harry ?

Il s'empressa de répondre par l'affirmative en siphonnant son verre de jus de citrouille.

- ...Donc je reprends où j'en étais, continua son amis en s'adressant a l'assemblée pendue à ses lèvres, Hier, McGo s'est levée en plein milieu de la nuit, direction le deuxième étage, à la rescousse de deux élèves. Vous ne devinerez jamais ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire ! Je vous donne un indice, ça a un rapport avec la chambre des secrets.

- Ils ont essayé de l'ouvrir ? Demanda Lavande en mordant dans une part de tarte à la mélasse.

- Quel genre de malade retournerait là-bas ? S'exclama Ron en frétillant sur sa chaise. Y'a que Harry qui serait capable d'y foutre les pieds consciemment. Le prend pas mal, vieux. Renchérit-il en lui donnant une grande tape dans le dos.

Si Harry connaissait une formule pour disparaître instantanément, il l'aurait utilisé sur le champ. Les mains appuyées sur son front, il se sentait prêt à défaillir d'un moment à l'autre.

- Oh ils y sont allés, clarifia Seamus avec un air mystérieux, jusqu'au fond même.

Dean qui connaissait visiblement toute l'histoire éclata de rire en entendant la tournure douteuse de son meilleur amis.

- D'accord, Ils sont allés dans la chambre des secrets et ensuite quoi ? crache le morceau, Sam ! couina Pavarti, impatiente de savoir la suite.

- Oui, Finnigan, ils ont fais quoi ? Ça m'intéresse. Demanda une voix stridente.

Harry leva la tête en direction de Pansy parkinson, appuyée sur leur table, elle avait visiblement suivit toute la conversation. Crabbe et Goyle, plantés derrière elle, avaient eux aussi assistés aux rebondissements et attendaient la suite de l'histoire avec un sourire mauvais. Seamus les fixa avec méfiance et reporta son attention aux autres élèves, pas mécontent d'avoir de l'audience supplémentaire. Harry croisa le regard de Draco, légèrement en retrait, une terreur mutuelle se lisait au fond de leurs orbites.

- Eh bien donc, ils sont allés dans la chambre des Secrets et ils ont fait ce que deux personnes font quand elles se retrouvent seuls dans une chambre à deux heure du matin.

Sur ses mots il plongea la main dans le plat de saucisse-purée et s'empara d'un morceau de viande qu'il glissa lentement dans sa bouche à plusieurs reprise. L'assemblée fut parcourut d'exclamation de surprise et d'éclat de rire. Harry, complétement pétrifié, le regarda passer sa langue autour de la pauvre saucisse. Déjà Seamus avait totalement tord, les deux personnes de la chambre des secrets, en l'occurrence lui-même et Draco Malfoy en train de se décomposer à quelques mètre de la table, n'avaient pas du tout pratiqué ce genre d'exercice. Cela dit, les informations de son camarade étaient incroyablement précises, on pouvait même dire qu'elles effleuraient la réalité. Après s'être embrassé un certain nombre de fois dans des circonstances pas toujours facile à expliquer, ils s'étaient vaguement roulés dessus en obéissant à la tension persistante qui régnait en dessous de leurs ceintures. Mais un bataillon de professeurs, armé de baguettes et de reproches, avait mis fin à l'échange avant la première mi-temps ! Autant dire qu'il ne s'était globalement rien passé. En tout cas, Harry avait presque réussi a s'en convaincre.

Là, ça changeait la donne. Il n'avait pas vraiment prévu que Seamus expose l'évènement en direct Live de la Grande salle. Surtout que Pansy Parkinson représentait à elle seule, l'ensemble du réseau de rumeurs douteuses qui passait de couloir en couloir. Si bien qu'Harry était convaincu que tous les élèves présent à Poudlard finiraient par être au courant de leur petite escape.

Hermione jeta son exemplaire de la gazette sur la table puisqu'elle n'arrivait visiblement plus à se concentrer sur l'article des voies ferrées magiques de Gringotte.

- N'importe quoi ! Dit-elle avec mauvaise humeur, Je peux pas croire que vous arriviez à gober ce genre de choses.

- J'ai rien inventé, se défendit Seamus.

- C'est Sir Nicolas qui a tout raconté aux armures du deuxième étages. On a fait qu'écouter la conversation. Ajouta Dean, et puis qu'est ce qui te dis que ce n'est pas vrai ? Je vois pas en quoi c'est plus ridicule qu'un chien à trois tête dans une salle de cours.

Hermione les fixa d'un exaspéré.

- C'est simple. Exposa-t-elle. Personne ne peux entrer dans la chambre des secrets sans savoir comment faire et il n'y a que Harry qui peux ouvrir la porte.

Ça partait surement d'un bon sentiment. Mais le résultat fut encore plus catastrophique quand dix têtes se tournèrent brusquement vers Harry. Draco plongea son regard glacial dans ses yeux verts affolés. Il passa lentement le pousse sous sa gorge en articulant un « Je te hais » silencieux avec tout le mépris et la colère que son visage pâle pouvait exprimer. Hermione venait, sans le savoir, d'aggraver la situation. Le peu d'anonymat qui leur restait était en train de s'envoler a tire d'ailes.

- Tu me l'aurais dis si tu étais retourné dans la chambre des secrets avec une fille, lui souffla Ron à l'oreille.

- Très drôle, marmonna Harry en attrapant son sac.

Personne ne relança le sujet en sa présence mais Harry entendait des bribes de conversations de tous les cotés. Comme si l'évènement majeur de la journée se limitait aux racontars obscurs de Sir Nicolas et des armures du deuxième étage. Quand il pénétra dans les cachots pour le cours de potion, le élèves se turent brusquement en lui lançant des regards malicieux. Il s'installa à sa table en faisant mine de n'avoir rien remarqué.

Pansy Parkinson en profita pour trottiner entre les rangée et se rapprocher d'eux.

- Alors Potter ! Tu vas retourner là-bas, cette nuit ?

- Pourquoi ? Tu veux m'accompagner ? Cracha-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

Pansy lui lança un regard courroucé.

- Vous voyez, il ne dément même pas ! S'exclama-t-elle en prenant à partie le reste de la classe. Attention, Potter, Salazare n'apprécie pas trop que tu profites de ses appartements pour te palucher en compagnie de ta chinoise ou de n'importe quelle autre créature magique.

- La ferme, si tu es assez idiote pour croire des rumeurs...

La porte claqua contre la murs dans un mouvement sec.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous n'avez pas encore sorti vos affaires comme tous les autres élèves de la classe, Potter ? Ça fera 5 point en moins pour Gryffondor. Le salua Rogue en passant prêt de sa table.

- Mais c'est Parkinson qui...

Harry poussa un soupir et retomba sur le banc sans achever sa phrase. Inutile d'argumenter.

- Qui quoi ? Allez y poursuivez. L'invita Rogue avec une expression méprisante.

- J'ai rien dis, marmonna Harry.

- Alors vous venez encore d'interrompre le cours sans aucun motif. Puisque que vous aimez apparemment passer du temps hors de votre dortoir, la nuit, vous ne verrait aucun inconvénient à passer deux heures à nettoyer la volière.

Les élèves échangèrent des regards surexcités. Rogue, ce vil con, venait de confirmer la rumeur. Même de sa part, c'était une manoeuvre vraiment basse. Harry songea pendant un instant à bondir de sa chaise et à presser ses doigts autour de la gorge de son professeur de Potion. Hermione posa la main sur son genoux comme un baume apaisant, elle l'encouragea à se calmer en remuant la tête d'un air ferme. Rogue lui lança un petit sourire satisfait et s'avança en direction du tableau.

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? Commencez vos exercices, aboya-t-il quand il réalisa que les élèves se contorsionnaient pour jeter un coup d'oeil à la tête du survivant.

Harry coupa ses racines avec tellement de rage qu'elles commençaient a ressembler à un émincé régulier. Le cours de Potion continua dans un brouhaha animé. Les menaces de Rogue ne suffisaient plus à dissuader les élèves d'échanger leurs points de vue sur les événements de la nuit dernière. Quand le cadran de sa montre indiqua 18h30, Harry enfonça ses affaires au fond de son sac avec soulagement. Il projetait de disparaître les six prochains mois et de réapparaitre quand tout le monde aurait oublier cette affaire. Quand il se leva pour rejoindre son dortoir, on lui donna un violent coup d'épaule. Harry se retourna en direction de l'élève qui n'allait pas tarder à se prendre le plus gros sortilège de toute de sa vie en pleine figure. Mais il baissa son bras quand il vit Draco disparaître dans l'encadrement de la porte. Harry toucha sa poche où un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre venait d'apparaitre.

Une fois dans le couloir, il attendit que Ron et Hermione prennent de l'avance et il le déplia discrètement. Le morceau de papier était parfaitement vierge. Harry pointa sa baguette au centre et des petite taches d'encres apparurent.

« Statue du borgne, 22H » . A peine eut-il le temps de lire qu'il s'enflamma de lui même. Harry le lâcha avant de se bruler, les cendres disparurent avant de toucher le sol.

Il patienta en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre. Quoi que Draco ait a lui dire ce n'était pas très malin de se donner rendez-vous alors que tout le monde le suspectait d'entretenir une relation secrète avec un autre élève. Comme l'heure avançait il s'empara de sa cape d'invisibilité et descendit l'escalier avec hâte.

- Où est ce que tu vas ? Demanda Ron en le voyant traverser la salle commune au pas de course.

Harry lui adressa un regard morne.

- J'ai rendez vous avec Draco Malfoy.

Comme prévu, Ron éclata de rire. L'avantage avec cette situation, c'est que jamais, ô grand jamais, on suspecterait Draco d'être le deuxième inconnu de la chambre des secrets. C'était beaucoup trop insolite pour être crédible. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'ils faisaient preuve d'une certaine originalité. Hermione leva la tête de son livre de métamorphose et lui lança un regard indescriptible.

- Tu devrais éviter de sortir ce soir, lui suggéra-t-elle.

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai... des choses à régler. Marmonna-t-il en sortant de la salle commune.

Il s'enroula dans la cape et se dirigea vers le quatrième étage. Dans les escaliers magiques, il dû se plaquer contre la rambarde pour éviter le préfet de Serdaigle qui faisait sa ronde accompagné de deux élèves. Harry les soupçonnait d'être beaucoup plus zélés depuis qu'ils risquaient de surprendre un couple d'étudiant clandestin au détour d'un couloir. La statue du borgne était en vue, il fit glisser la cape le long de son bras et se plaqua contre son buste en pierre.

Une main attrapa sa manche et le tira vers le mur. Harry se glissa dans l'entrée du passage secret.

- Ne me fais pas cet air surpris, Potter. Ça te rends encore plus stupide que d'habitude.

- Salut, moi aussi je suis content de te voir. Dit-il en dégageant son bras avec mauvaise humeur.

Draco lui adressa un rictus méprisant.

- Je ne t'ai pas convoqué ici pour le plaisir. Je veux juste savoir si tu en as parlé à qui que se soit.

- Dis quoi ? À qui ? Demanda Harry avec colère.

- Ne te fous pas de moi. Je ne suis pas en train de te parler de cours d'astronomie.

- Ah oui ? Pourtant j'enverrai bien ta tête de prétentieux dans les astres.

- POTTER ! Gronda Draco en attrapant son col.

Harry lui lança un regard infiniment haineux.

- Evidemment que je l'ai raconté à tout le monde ! J'en ai parlé à haute voix dans la salle commune et je me suis accroché une putain de pancarte autour du cou, « j'ai bien faillis baiser avec Draco Malfoy » écris en lettres lumineuses ! Qu'est ce que tu crois, merde.

Draco relâcha sa main et détourna la tête.

- La ferme, j'ai des raisons d'être méfiant.

- Oui, et moi donc ! Je te donne un indice, c'est sir Nicolas qui a balancé l'histoire aux armures. Il devait surement le tenir du baron sanglant... tu me suis ?

Draco prit un air scandalisé.

- Cette sale groupie de Nerd à lunette ! S'exclama-t-il en donnant un coup dans la parois en pierre, Si je la chope elle va comprendre la douleur de mourir une deuxième...

Harry se jeta sur lui et plaqua la main sur sa bouche.

- Chut ! Dit-il d'une voix sèche.

Des bruits de pas précipités se firent entendre dans le couloir.

- Vous avez entendu ? Ça vient de part ici. Dit une voix

- Chopez-les ! Ordonna une autre.

Depuis leur cachette, ils étaient totalement invisible par les élèves qui passaient dans le couloir. Mais le passage derrière la statue du borgne était connu de beaucoup d'étudiants et si ils avaient assez de jugeote, ils ne tarderaient pas à venir fouiner par ici. Harry se plaqua d'avantage contre le torse de Draco, la paume toujours appuyée contre sa bouche. De l'autre main, il remonta la cape d'invisibilité au-dessus de leurs têtes. Ils patientèrent le coeur battant. Personne ne devait les trouver tous les deux, ensemble. Surtout pas !

Le préfet de Serdaigle passa la tête dans la cavité rocheuse et tendit sa lanterne en plissant les yeux. Cette apparition leur provoqua des sueurs froides le long du dos. Harry avait cessé de respirer, et Draco ferma les yeux d'un air pitoyable. Le préfet fixa intensément l'obscurité et se décida enfin à passer à autre chose.

- T'as du rêver, dit-il à son cadet, il n'y a personne. Si ils se baladaient dans les couloirs, on les aurait déjà coincé.

Les lumières disparurent au loin, le calme et l'obscurité régna à nouveau dans tout le 4iéme étages. Harry reporta son attention sur Draco qui le fixait intensément. Il décolla ses doigts et fit un pas en arrière. Les battements rapide de son coeur, d'abord provoqué par l'interruption brutal du groupe de Serdaigle, n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir redescendre. Le petit bourdonnement sourd s'était encore emparé de sa tête et s'amusait à provoquer des soubresauts dans son estomac. La cape glissa au sol, et Harry la ramassa en faisant mine de la plier avec précaution. Draco n'avait pas bouger d'un millimètre. Le dos plaqué contre la paroi en pierre, il fixait un point au plafond qui semblait le captiver.

- Je ferais mieux d'y aller... murmura Harry

- Bordel de merde ! Articula Draco

- Arrête de fixer le plafond.

- Si j'arrête de fixer le plafond, je te saute dessus.

Une minute de silence s'écoula.

- Arrête de fixer le plafond.

Les mots sonnèrent un peu comme un top départ, le moment où le foulard touche le sol et déclenche une violente montée d'adrénaline. Ils initièrent le mouvement en même temps. Harry retira ses lunettes et s'empara de sa chemise en faisant sauter un bouton qui roula prêt de sa chaussure. Draco plaqua ses deux mains autour de sa tête et pressa ses lèvre contre sa bouche.

Ah voilà. Bravo. S'exclama une petite voix désagréable dans la tête d'Harry. Tout ça, pour ça. Ils s'embrassaient. Encore. Et ils y mettaient autant d'application que possible. Leurs lèvres remuaient au rythme de leurs gémissements étouffés. Harry trouvait même cette situation... pas mal du tout. Voir carrément appréciable. C'est comme si toute la colère et la rancoeur emmagasinées au long de la journée venaient de s'exorciser à coup de langue et de salive.

Ce qu'il ressentait pour l'imbécile prétentieux qui visitait l'intérieur de son palais ? Un mélange de de haine, de cynisme et une terrible envie de rester visser à ses lèvres le restant de ses jours. Bon, ils venaient d'atteindre une sorte de point de non-retour, mais la situation n'était pas si catastrophique. La passage du borgne était quand même plus confortable que la chambre des secrets et pas de Mimi geignarde, de professeur Rogue ou McGonagall pour les empêcher d'élucider le mystère du « qui fait quoi à qui et comment ». D'ailleurs Harry comptait bien profiter de la situation pour prendre lui même les choses en main. Littéralement.

Draco fut parcourut d'un frémissement quand Harry s'attaqua à la boucle de ceinture et la retira d'un mouvement sec. Il commença à le caresser doucement par dessus son boxer avant de glisser la main derrière l'élastique. Son membre déjà dur se raidit d'avantage. Harry ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction face à l'emprise qu'il possédait à cet instant sur son partenaire. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence qu'il adorait cette sensation. Il accéléra le mouvement et resserra son étreinte pour sentir chaque frémissement de plaisir, chaque battement de coeur contre sa peau. Draco entrouvrit les yeux dans un demi sourire. Décidé à renverser la situation, il glissa à son tour sa main autour de la verge d'Harry qui poussa un gémissement de surprise. Et commença un mouvement de va et vient de plus en plus rapide.

- Je sens que ta main se relâche, Potter, dit-il prêt de son oreille.

- Haa... le ferme, murmura-t-il dans un souffle.

Harry lui mordit le creux de l'épaule en guise de représailles. Draco glissa le long du mur dans un souffle d'extase et de douleur.

- Tu ne tiens plus debout, Malfoy ? Ironisa-t-il à son tour.

- Je vais vraiment faire taire ta sale petite gueule, répondit Draco en s'attaquant de nouveau a ses lèvres.

Ils ne tardèrent pas à venir à bout de ce qu'ils avaient entamés. Ils se cambrèrent dans un dernier soubresaut de plaisir sans jamais séparer leurs bouches. Harry roula sur le coté, le regard perdu dans le vague. C'était fou. Complétement dingue. Draco, allongé à coté de lui, devait en être au même stade de réflexion, perce qu'il s'était remis à fixer le plafond avec insistance. Harry ressentit toute l'étrangeté de la situation quand Draco frotta sa main contre un mouchoir et remit sa ceinture en place. Plus que l'acte en soit, c'est le « Après » qui semblait sortir tout droit de la quatrième dimension. Harry ne savait pas trop si il devait le planter là en se tirant illico vers son dortoir, ou se presser contre son épaule avec un regard langoureux, comme dans un mauvais film pour adolescente. Cette pensée le fit rire et il se redressa pour reboutonner sa chemise.

Son camarade se redressa à son tour. Harry s'apprêtait à lui faire un ridicule salut de la main pour ensuite fuir en direction du couloir, mais Draco passa ses bras autour de sa nuque et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les battements de coeur repartirent à l'assaut de sa poitrine. En faite, ça lui trouait le cul de le reconnaître, mais a cet instant, Draco Malfoy était plutôt... mignon voir carrément attendrissant. Des mots qu'il ne pensait JAMAIS associer à sa personnalité d'insupportable fouine méprisante. Harry secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place et se sépara de son étreinte. Il replaça ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez, roula la cape sous son épaule.

Putain de bordel de merde... tout ça n'avait aucun sens...

* * *

><p><strong>Voilà, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez o/**

**Pleins de bisous ! **


	2. Chapter 2

**ILS NOUS TIENNENT ! Chapitre 2**

Harry se redressa dans un effort titanesque. la lumière tentait de percer ses paupières pour atteindre directement la rétine et lui arrachant quelques larmes de douleur. Il réajusta ses lunettes sur le bout de son nez en essayant de garder les yeux à peu prêt ouvert. La douce nuit réparatrice promise par cette horrible semaine d'angoisse et de fatigue ne s'était toujours pas manifesté. L'aiguille Draco Malfoy, planté directement dans dans la zone gauche de sa poitrine ne semblait pas vouloir disparaître et lui laisser un peu de répit.

Maintenant qu'ils étaient passés à la vitesse supérieur, Harry oscillait entre plusieurs états d'âme. Après le « c'est pas grave », pragmatique et minimaliste, le « bordel de merde » désespéré et honteux, il se surprenait à avoir envie de lui arracher ses vêtements quand ils se croisaient aléatoirement dans le couloir. Ses yeux ne se détachaient plus de sa nuque, son torse, ses cuisses et tout les morceaux qu'il apercevait en se contorsionnant quand un éclair de cheveux pâle traversait la foule. En faite Harry n'arrêtait pas de penser à la statue du borgne, ou plutôt ce qu'il s'était passé derrière la statue du borgne. Draco et lui n'avaient pas vraiment échangé de mots depuis « arrêtes de fixer le plafond » et « je vais faire taire ta sale petite gueule ». Quand ils arrivaient à établir un contacte visuel à peu prêt stable, Draco finissait toujours par contracter la mâchoire et détourner les yeux avec précipitation.

Conséquences, Harry pouvait définitivement enterrer ses nuits de sommeil paisible et dire bonjour aux complications hormonales d'un étudiant de 16 ans. Ron émergea dans la chambre, une brosse à dent à la main.

- Comme tu m'as envoyé ton oreiller sur la figure quand j'ai essayé de te réveiller, j'ai pris mon petit déjeuné avec Seamus. L'informa son meilleur ami avec une pointe de reproche dans la voix.

- Ouais c'est pas grave, marmonna Harry en se massant la nuque.

Il comprenait mieux la disparition de la bosse moelleuse derrière sa tête.

- Hermione veux qu'on profite du samedi pour avancer nos devoirs de métamorphose, on doit la retrouver à la bibliothèque.

- Quand ? Demanda-t-il en poussant un bâillement à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Tout de suite !

Harry hocha la tête et enfila des vêtements propres, piochés au hasard dans sa malle. Il se laissa ensuite trainer jusqu'à la bibliothèque, les mains enfoncées dans ses poches. Ils se frayèrent un chemin entre les étagères et émergèrent dans une salle de lecture bondée d'élèves qui griffonnaient sur des parchemins d'un air angoissé. L'approche des examens commençait à se ressentir. Hermione leur adressa un signe de la main depuis une immense table sur la droite. Des piles de livres plus hautes que sa tête formaient une muraille autour d'elle, comme une arche de protection. Harry compris l'intérêt de la manoeuvre en découvrant l'identité des élèves qui l'entouraient. Le pire plan de la table imaginable. Pansy Parkinson se tenait en face d'elle, accompagné de Blaise Zabini et de Théodore Nott. De son coté de la table, son amie avait laissé deux chaises réservée par sa veste rose et son sac en bandoulière. A coté du Sac, Draco, plongé dans la lecture d'un livre de potion, et Daphnée Greengrass, très occupée à enchanter des boulettes de papier.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard. Ils se précipitèrent dans la direction d'Hermione en bousculant un élève de Pouffsouffle, les bras chargé de dictionnaires. Ron se jeta sur la place à coté de la jeune fille. Il adressa un sourire satisfait à Harry en lui tirant la langue. Ce dernier se stoppa net d'un air dépité, face à sa défaite écrasante. La plupart des étudiants de la table s'étaient retourné dans leur direction.

- Allez viens Potter, on va pas te manger, ricana Pansy en lui faisant signe d'approcher

- Ne sois pas timide, renchérit Théodore Nott avec un sourire mauvais.

Draco referma son livre et leur lança un regard méprisant.

- Et si MOI je n'ai pas envie qu'il s'installe à coté de ma chaise. Dit-il a ses amis d'un air féroce.

- Et si Moi j'avais envie que tu la ferme, rétorqua Ron en enlevant la sac d'Hermione pour qu'il s'installe.

- Weasley, arrête d'essayer de former des phrases, tu sais très bien que tu as toujours l'air stupide. Cracha Draco sur la défensive.

- Comment veux tu que je teste mes nouveaux sortilège si tu empêche Potter de s'approcher de nous, lui fit remarquer Daphnée avec un petit rire insupportable.

- Et comment veux tu que j'arrive à me concentrer sur mon livre avec ce type à coté de moi, insista-t-il, de mauvaise humeur.

Harry, toujours planté à coté de la table, n'avait pas vraiment l'air de savoir si il devait s'assoir ou rester debout. Déjà parce qu'a l'évidence, Draco n'avait pas tords. Dans un certain sens, Harry ne pourrait jamais, du genre JAMAIS, se concentrer sur n'importe quel devoir de métamorphose ou n'importe quelle ligne de texte du moindre livre, même si il s'agissait d'un album imagé pour enfant de trois ans. C'était impossible.

- Harry, assis toi, qu'on en finisse, ordonna Hermione d'un air ferme.

Il s'approcha de la table comme un condamné à mort et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Hermione poussa un livre devant lui, accompagné d'un rouleau de parchemin et de l'introduction qu'elle avait rédigé quelques minutes auparavant. Harry déplia le parchemin la gorge un peu nouée. A cet distance il pouvait presque frôler son bras et sentir la chaleur de sa cuisse. Toute la moitié droite de son corps semblait électrisé par la simple présence de cet imbécile prétentieux a quelques centimètre de lui. C'était à la fois terriblement excitant et affreusement pénible.

Draco de son coté, faisait mine d'être absorbé par la lecture de son livre, les sourcils froncés. Mais au fond, Harry était persuadé qu'il se contentait de fixer les lignes abstraite de sa page en essayant de se contrôler. Il se mordait l'intérieur de la joue en remuant ses lèvres de manière presque imperceptible. Ses yeux glacials se posèrent sur Harry au moment où le dessus de leurs mains entrèrent en contact par inadvertance.

Ça eut l'effet d'une bombe dans sa poitrine. Draco fit volontairement tomber sa plume d'un geste brusque et se pencha entre les chaise pour le ramasser.

- Arrête de me fixer, murmura-t-il en remontant prêt de l'épaule d'Harry.

- Je ne te fixe pas. Articula Harry.

Pansy Parkinson leva les yeux de sa feuille, alerter par l'échange de mots silencieux. Draco déglutit et se replongea dans la lecture de son livre. Harry, la tête encore bourdonnante, s'empara de sa plume et tacha d'écrire une suite de mot logique. Son corps avait apparemment décider de réagir à toutes les interventions physiques possibles et imaginables de la part de son voisin de table, et le tout, sans lui demander son avis. Il se hâta de recouvrir son parchemin de phrases incohérentes et bondit de sa chaise dix minutes plus tard.

- J'ai fini, annonça-t-il à ses amis.

- Oh, tu me passeras tes notes ?

- Oui oui, menti Harry en songeant à sa composition savante où le nom de Draco Malfoy devait figurer à toutes les inter lignes.

- Oui, Potter, tu nous passeras tes notes, ironisa Pansy.

_- Accio notes de Potter, _lança Théodore Nott.

Le parchemin se souleva de la table et lévita dans leur direction. Le sang d'Harry ne fit qu'un tour. Il n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il avait inscrit sur cette feuille, il passerait au mieux pour un imbécile. Il se jeta à travers la table et extirpa le morceau de papier des pattes de son ravisseur sous les ricanements des étudiants de Serpentards.

- Sérieusement ? s'exclama Hermione d'un air courroucé, vous avez déjà entendu parler de la maturité ou c'est seulement vague concept pour vous ?

Harry fourra ses affaires dans son sac en les déversant d'un grand coup de bras depuis le bord de la table. Il se précipita hors de la salle de lecture à bout de nerfs. Hermione et Ron l'imitèrent en lançant des regards de haine à travers la table.

- Vous ne trouvez pas que Potter est bizarre ? Fit remarquer Blaise Zabiny, alors que le trio de Gryffondor disparaissait entre les étagères.

- Plus que d'habitude ? Demanda Pansy en s'étirant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

- Je le trouve bien silencieux.

- C'est surement à cause des nuits qu'il passe à l'extérieur de son dortoir. Il paraît que le préfet de Serdaigle à presque faillit le surprendre la dernière fois. Exposa Théodore Nott avec un air mystérieux.

- Vous croyez à ces conneries ? Lança Draco sans lever les yeux de son livre.

- Un peu que j'y crois ! Ce pauvre imbécile est incapable de se défendre correctement. Il a cette expression coupable à chaque fois que quelqu'un lui en parle. Renchérit Daphnée avec un sourire malicieux.

- N'importe quoi. Marmonna Draco.

Blaise et Théodore échangèrent un regard.

- C'est nouveau ça. Dirent-ils.

- Quoi ? Gronda Draco.

- Que tu le défende.

- Je ne le défend pas, protesta-t-il, c'est juste que...

- que... ?

- ...Que ce petit puceau de Potter n'est certainement pas le genre de mec a sortir la nuit pour se taper une fille. Je suis sur qu'il pleure comme une pauvre mauviette dés qu'il voit la moindre paire de seins. Exposa Draco avec un sourire satisfait.

- Oh c'est intéressant comme point de vue, commenta Ginny Weasley qui passait derrière la table. Surtout quand on sait que tu te trimbales toi même la nuit hors de ton dortoir.

- La ferme Weasley ! Ton avis ne m'intéresse pas. Réagis immédiatement Draco piqué au vif.

- Moi ça m'intéresse. Intervint Daphnée.

- Je dis jusque que le préfet de Serpentard n'a rien à faire à coté de la statue du borgne a 1H du matin, surtout si il est persuadé que Potter ne sort pas de son dortoir la nuit.

Draco était tellement abasourdis par cette déclaration qu'il la fixa les sourcils froncés et la bouche ouverte.

- Tu vois quelqu'un Malfoy ? Demanda-t-elle férocement en élevant la voix pour que tout le monde entende. J'espère que c'est humain. Je te verrai bien à quatre patte au-dessus d'un troll.

Sacré plaidoyer ! Ce que Ginny ignorait c'est qu'elle ne rendait pas du tout service à Harry en dévoilant les escapades nocturne de son partenaire. Draco sortit sa baguette et la pointa sous la gorge de la jeune fille

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu crois faire, sale guenon, mais tu va me payer ça ! Hurla-t-il a travers toute la pièce.

- Un silence total régnait dans la bibliothèque. Tous les élèves fixaient la scène à bout de souffle. La documentaliste traversa les rangées de livre au pas de course.

- RETENUE ! Vociféra-t-elle à l'adresse de Draco. On a pas idée de pousser des vocalises dans le sanctuaire de l'étude et de la lecture, s'indigna-t-elle en tapotant sa baguette dans le creux de sa main.

* * *

><p>Ron renversa le contenu de son sac sur son lit. Il étala chaque élément comme un archéologue et examina l'ensemble les sourcils froncés.<p>

- C'est impossible, je l'avais forcément mis avec le cours de métamorphose. J'arrive pas à croire que je perd ma dissertation la veille du cours où on doit la rendre.

- Tu es sur que tu l'as pas oublié à la bibliothèque ? Lui demanda Harry depuis la salle de bain.

- Non, la table était vide, je suis sur que c'est cette petite enfoirée de Pansy Parkinson qui me l'a pris.

- Regarde dans mon sac, je l'ai peut être mélangé avec mes notes. Suggéra Harry en passant de l'eau sur son visage.

- Bonne idée.

- Alors tu trouve ?

- Non... par contre Harry...

- Oui ?

- Tu es bien un voleur de dissertation.

- Oh.

- Cette insupportable écriture à l'encre verte...

- Et merde.

Mais qu'est ce qu'il avait bien pu commettre dans une vie antérieur pour subir les foudres divines chaque journée de son existence ? Il sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un coup d'oeil au devoir de Draco.

- Tu crois que ça va si je le pause devant le dortoir de Serpentard, ni vu, ni connu.

- Euh... tu veux vraiment mon avis ?

- Non tais-toi. Je sais qu'il faut que j'aille lui rendre.

- Attends, laisse moi copier d'abord.

Harry lui tendit le parchemin.

- Et puis je ne sais même pas où il peut bien être. C'est vraiment dommage que je ne puisse pas le trouver avant le cours de demain !

- Désolé de briser tes faux espoir mais moi je sais où il est.

- Ah bon ? Dit-il réellement surpris.

Ron jeta un coup d'oeil au cadran de la pendule.

- Comme il n'est que 20h et que Pince lui as collé une sacrée retenue. Je dirais qu'il chiale à la bibliothèque.

- Comment ça ?

- C'est grâce à Ginny. Si j'ai bien compris son jargon de fille surexcité, elle t'as défendu et Malfoy s'est mit en colère. Il l'a traité de guenon et BAM! 3h.

- Et tu comptait me dire ça quand ?

- Maintenant ! S'exclama Ron sans lever les yeux du parchemin qu'il recopiait consciencieusement.

Harry attendit patiemment qu'il ait terminé et roula le devoir dans son sac. C'était bien sa vaine ! Justement quand il s'était juré de ne plus s'approcher de cette fouine méprisante. Il poussa un soupir et descendit les marches avant de changer d'avis. Il s'équipa de la cape d'invisibilité, direction la bibliothèque.

Quand il se retrouva devant la lourde porte à deux battant, il l'ouvrit discrètement et pénétra dans la pièce. Les allées étaient plongées dans la pénombre à l'exception d'une source de lumière sur la gauche. Il se faufila entre les étagère en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Comme Ron l'avait prédit, Draco était assis à une table, une lanterne posé en face de lui. La tête appuyée sur son coude, Il était très occupé à tamponner les cartes d'emprunt d'un air morne. Harry resta un moment immobile à le fixer comme un imbécile. Il finit par sortir le parchemin qu'il plia précautionneusement. Quand le bout de papier prit la forme d'un magnifique avion parfaitement proportionner, il le lança dans sa direction sans retirer la cape.

Draco faillit tomber de sa chaise quand la pointe toucha son épaule. Il scruta les alentours, baguette à la main. Une expression de pure frayeur se lisait sur son visage. Harry du beaucoup se concentrer pour ne pas exploser de rire et trahir sa position. Draco finit par remarquer l'avion en papier poser prêt de sa chaise. Il le déplia et parcourut les lignes d'un air perplexe. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de plus en plus, il lança des regard de tout les cotés à la rechercher du commanditaire.

_- Accio cape d'invisibilité_

Harry se retrouva brusquement exposé. Draco réceptionna la cape d'un air victorieux.

- J'en était sur, dit-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Tu veux une médaille ? Lui lança Harry en se dirigeant vers lui pour récupérer l'étoffe.

- Si tu as suffisamment d'or pour faire une médaille, fait un don aux Weasley, ce leur permettra de porter des vêtements neufs.

- Sale con.

- D'ailleurs tu dira à ton petit chien de garde d'éviter de m'adresser la parole si elle ne veux pas finir fracasser en bas de la tour d'astronomie.

Harry lui adressa un sourire sarcastique.

- Mieux vaut la tour d'astronomie que de tamponner des livres toutes la nuit, Malfoy ! Tu t'amuse bien ?

- Comme un petit fou. Ça serait encore mieux si tu n'avais plier mon devoir de métamorphose dans tous les sens.

- Plains toi ! Alors que je suis venue l'apporter en personne au prince des chieurs !

- C'est héroïque, Potter. Si on oublie que c'est toi qui me l'a voler. Dommage, j'ai jeté un sortilége pour empêcher la copie.

Harry eut une pensée pour Ron qui risquait de se retrouver avec une mauvaise surprise le lendemain matin.

- Bon, tout ça c'est vraiment géniale, rend moi la cape, maintenant

Draco fit un pas en arrière.

- Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai envie de la garder.

Harry lui lança un regard dubitatif.

- Tu as vraiment envie qu'on se batte ce soir ? Tu sais très bien que je ne partirais pas sans cette cape.

Draco s'approcha d'un air menaçant et l'attrapa par le col. Il reculèrent de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que le dos d'Harry percute l'étagèrent.

- Alors ne m'oblige pas à l'utiliser comme prétexte.

Sur ces mots il plaqua sa bouche contre ses lèvres. Harry resta un moment amorphe appuyé contre les dictionnaires d'astrologie, Draco l'embrassait avec la douceur d'une armée qui s'attaque à une forteresse. Si il était vraiment honnête, Harry reconnaitrait que c'était assez prévisible. Évidemment que de se retrouver seul à seul dans la bibliothèque complètement vide risquait entrainer des dommages collatéraux de ce genre. Et même si Draco Malfoy était le pire des chieurs, il ne voyait absolument aucune raison de pas répondre à son initiative. Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches en lui arrachant un frémissement. Le bourdonnement sourd s'empara à nouveau de sa tête.

Draco décolla leur lèvres et fit un pas en arrière.

- Tu ferais mieux de dégager, maintenant.

- Mmh ?

- Tu peux remercier ta stupide amie qui à balancer a tout le monde qu'elle m'a vu en pleine nuit dans le couloir.

- Ginny ? Mais elle te faisait marcher. Elle est bien trop sage pour sortir de son dortoir.

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Je me fou de savoir si elle nous à vu baiser. Le problème est que tout le monde crois que je me ballade la nuit.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- C'est marrant, ça ne te posais aucun problème quand c'était seulement moi.

- C'est parce que j'en avais effectivement rien à foutre.

- Maintenant je me rappelle à quel point tu m'as manqué ces derniers jours. Oh et Malfoy, on a pas baisé.

Draco lui lança un regard méprisant.

- Encore heureux.

Harry éclata de rire et plaqua la main sur son érection.

- Et ça ? C'est magique ?

Draco leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ca va ! La ferme.

- A moins que ce soit de tamponner des livres que te rends aussi joyeux. Ton truc c'est les encyclopédies sur les créatures magiques ?

Draco lui lança un regard noir.

- Vire ta main ou fais quelque chose.

- Tu vois tu as tenu 10 secondes !

- C'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Bon d'accord tu as gagné. Je t'aurais bien arraché tout tes vêtements et pris sauvagement contre une étagère mais j'ai juste pas vraiment envie que la documentaliste viennent nous interrompre. Content ?

- Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Reconnu Harry avec un petit sourire.

- Alors ferme là et tire toi.

Harry récupéra la cape d'invisibilité dans se bras et s'apprêta à faire volte face. Mais deux mains tiède autour de son visage vinrent interrompre son geste. Draco l'embrassa à nouveau avant qu'il s'en aille.

Un bruit de chute de livre le fit sursauter.

- Dé...désolé. Balbutia la documentaliste, cramoisie.

Elle fit volte-face au pas de course et disparue entre les rangées de livre. Au bout de quelques seconde ils entendirent la porte de la bibliothèque claquer et ses pas disparaître dans le couloir.

- Et merde. Qu'est ce j'avais dis ! S'exclama Draco en plaquant la main sur son front.

- C'est de ta faute. Bon... au moins elle ne reviendra pas. Lui fit remarquer Harry.

- Et si elle nous balance ?

- A qui ? Tout le monde la prend pour une folle.

- Et si...

Harry mit fin à la conversation en retirant sa chemise et en la laissant tomber au sol. Ce fut tellement efficace qu'il faillit s'esclaffer de rire devant l'expression de son camarade. Draco se coupa net comme un chiot qui venait de croiser un écureuil. Harry retira ses lunettes et les posa devant une rangée de livre. Il s'attaqua ensuite à la boucle de sa ceinture.

Draco déglutit.

- Bordel de merde, tu l'auras bien cherché. Articula-t-il en se rapprochant pour l'aider à retirer la bande de cuir.

Draco le plaqua tête contre l'étagère sans plus de formalité et frotta ses hanches contre le bas de son dos. Harry posa son front contre la tranche d'un gros livre, une centrale nucléaire venait d'exploser dans sa poitrine. Il avait faillit se retourner pour reprendre le dessus, mais les lèvres de son partenaire qui embrassaient inlassable le creux de son cou l'en dissuada. Tant pis. Il lui laissait cette manche. Mais ce ne veut pas dire qu'il baissait les armes. Un sourire naquit au coin de ses lèvres et il plaqua sa main contre l'étagère pour rester stable.

Il sentit les mains de Draco baisser juste un peu l'arrière de son jean et appuyer son torse contre son dos. Il ressentit la douleur comme un éclair fulgurant suivit d'une vague de plaisir qui enflamma son corps et fit frémir sa peau. Ses doigts s'agrippèrent plus fermement sur le bois de l'étagère. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler et contraindre sa voix. Il le laisser gagner mais certainement pas garder l'emprise sur lui.

Les pulsations rapide de son corps battaient contre sa peau comme un concert de tambour. Plus les mouvement de va-et-vient s'intensifiaient, plus il était difficile de retenir son souffle entrecoupé de gémissement. La sueur coulait le long de sa mâchoire et glissait sur son cou et son torse nu. Draco plaqua la main sur le celle d'Harry, et entremêla ses doigts avec force. Sentir tout le poids de son corps contre son dos avait quelque chose d'enivrant. Il ferma les yeux.

Draco se cambra derrière lui et mordit son épaule pour étouffer un gémissement. Il se retira et se laissa glisser contre l'étagère. Harry replaça son jean et l'imita. Il restèrent un moment assis là et silencieux.

- Bordel de merde.

- Bordel de merde, ouais. Répéta Harry le regard dans le vague.

- Potter, je te hais.

- Oui, c'est pas vraiment nouveau.

- Non, ce que je veux dire c'est que je hais vraiment.

- Oui oui, je sais.

- Mais t'écoute ce que je te dis ? Ta sale tronche d'orphelin binoclard me rend malade.

- Je me doute, concéda Harry d'un ton neutre.

Draco poussa un grognement et laissa aller ça tête en arrière.

- C'est si peu crédible ?

Harry lui adressa un sourire compatissant.

- Ouais... désolé.

Il l'aida à se redresser et faire disparaître les dernière trace de leurs ébats. Harry plia la cape sous son bras et se faufila entre les rangées de livre. Draco le suivit en baillant d'un air fatigué. Les 300 bouquin à tamponner suivit d'une partir de jambe en l'air contre les étagères d'astrologie n'avaient pas été de tout repos et il était pressé de retourner dans son dortoir. Harry ouvrit le porte et se figea.

Devant eux, Pansy, Théodore, Blaise, Daphnée, Hermione, Ron, Seamus, Dan et Lavande les fixaient d'un air décontenancer.

- On te cherchait, s'expliqua Pansy, embarrassée.

- On s'était dit que Malfoy t'avais cherché des noises vu que tu mettais du temps à revenir, balbutia Ron.

Les deux intéressés échangèrent un regard, l'allure global qu'il offrait à leur camarade était d'une rare... lucidité. Leurs cheveux en bataille, les lunettes que Harry tenait à bout de doigts, les traces de morsures et de suçons dans son cou, les lettre de la tranche du livre imprimées sur son front, leurs chemise mal reboutonnées et plaine de sueur. La probabilité de chance pour que leurs camarades pensent à une bagarre avoisinait le zéro absolue. Et compte tenue de la tête que leurs amis tiraient et leurs propre mines coupables leurs chance de préserver l'anonymat s'envolait au loin au-dessus d'eux.

- Ils nous tiennent ! Murmura Draco le regard fixe.


End file.
